


Destiny Cannot Part Us..

by Princessark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Merlin, Once and Future King, Original Character(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessark/pseuds/Princessark
Summary: Arthur has arised again to the Modern World. Merlyn is beyond happy to have him back. Unfortunately, there are enemies lurking around to separate them. Will they be able to defeat the enemies or will it end in another heartbreak?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first time writing for this fandom.. Hope you enjoy reading it..

It was a normal day in the Modern London, at least for the common people who are not aware of the day it is and what importance it holds. For today is a huge part of history and for Merlyn it was the day she lost Arthur and lost part of her heart. He was not only the Once and Future King but her soulmate, her another side of the coin and her love.She has waited for centuries for his return but there is no sign that shows threat that would force him to come back when it is most needed. But right now, she needs to focus on one thing and that is her daughter. Yes, a daughter that Arthur never met because he died and few days later only, she found out that she was expecting. Their daughter was a proof of their love and reminded her of how scared they both were because they both are young, in love and what would Uther do if he found out about their relationship.   
Cold and numb, that is what he felt at this moment. He could still feel Merlyn's touch and her whispered words before he died. He didn't want to die but apparently Fate has other plans made for him. He hoped that if he survived the battle, the first thing he is going to do is legalize magic, lift the ban on magic users and reveal to his subjects that Merlyn is the one who captured his heart and would be his Queen but time ran out.  
If only he tried to understand his half sister and others then perhaps he would be alive instead of being dead.  
But what is this feeling right now? He felt light as air right now and he feel himself raising to the surface. It seems like that he is coming back and is raised alive."Hold on Merlyn. I am coming back for you." Thought Arthur as he slowly rose higher from the Lake.  
This time, he is not taking any chances. He will fight for Merlyn if he has to and ask her hand in marriage. Perhaps Gaius might walk her down the aisle, he must have his mother's jewels polished extra so that way it can shine bright when Merlyn wears it on their wedding day. The Knights can walk behind Merlyn alongside with Gaius because they treat her like a little sister and she treats them as big brothers. He knows very well that if he hurts Merlyn then his Knights would physically hurt him or do something unspeakable.  
He has no intention of hurting her for he truly loves her and hopes that his father wouldn't be rolling in his grave for choosing Merlyn who happens to be a servant as his Queen. After all, Arthur married for love not for a political alliance.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frey meets someone from Merlin's past but she has no idea on who is he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the second chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy reading it

Meanwhile Frey roamed around in the University with her friends where she studied totally unaware of what is going to happen. They all sat down in a bench to discuss about the subject they are suppose to do an assignment on. Which is none other then King Arthur Pendragon who happens to be her father. Something that she cannot reveal to the world and pretty much keep mum about certain parts of his life which somehow the Historians had screwed up including the minor details about her own mother. She knows the story about her father better than anybody else since her mother tells the stories all the time. Frey could tell it hurts Merlyn when talking about Arthur because who else wouldn't be since their other side of the coin and soulmate has left them for centuries.  
Moreover, she also knows that her mother is waiting for the day her father would come back. Frey really hopes the day would come without realizing that the day is coming sooner than anybody expected. Alongside with King Arthur's return other people would be returning also. Some that would make Merlyn happy others hellbent on destroying Merlyn.Meanwhile, the bell rang indicating it is time for classes so Frey and her friends went towards the classroom while she walked with her friends, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she bumped into someone really hard until all her books and paperwork dropped into the floor. "I am so sorry. I didn't notice where I was going, normally I am not this clumsy". Said a male voice until Frey looked at him. He was a cute guy for sure, not to mention that he had a boyish features and charm surrounding him. Suddenly, Frey felt shy and awkward which surprised to her since she does not normally find guys attractive at first glance. Sure, there had been other boys but she always left them behind before everyone noticed there is something odd about her and her mother.  
"It's okay, I guess it's my fault too since I was lost in my thoughts. Are you new here? Because I haven't seen you around." "No, I am a high school junior but since according to some people who thinks that I am smart for my own age, they placed me in some of the advanced courses at this university so that way I can graduate early." Frey blushed and pushed aside her thoughts because right now feelings should not come in the way. This boy clearly needs a friend to survive the torture called university because she believes the teachers are making the students into zombies and are slowly their brain are being eaten away and decaying at first rate. "Welcome to the university, I am Frey and these idiots who are having giggling fits are my best friends. And you are?" "Mordred Waters, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope we will end up as best friends." Frey nodded and went along with her friends to their class before they end up becoming late.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frey meets someone from Merlyn's past expect she has no idea who is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post.. had been busy in real life. Thanks to those who gave kudos. Hope you enjoy

Meanwhile, the bell rang indicating it is time for classes so Frey and her friends went towards the classroom while she walked with her friends, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she bumped into someone really hard until all her books and paperwork dropped into the floor. "I am so sorry. I didn't notice where I was going, normally I am not this clumsy". Said a male voice until Frey looked at him. He was a cute guy for sure, not to mention that he had a boyish features and charm surrounding him. Suddenly, Frey felt shy and awkward which surprised to her since she does not normally find guys attractive at first glance. Sure, there had been other boys but she always left them behind before everyone noticed there is something odd about her and her mother.

"It's okay, I guess it's my fault too since I was lost in my thoughts. Are you new here? Because I haven't seen you around." "No, I am a high school junior but since according to some people who thinks that I am smart for my own age, they placed me in some of the advanced courses at this university so that way I can graduate early." Frey blushed and pushed aside her thoughts because right now feelings should not come in the way. This boy clearly needs a friend to survive the torture called university because she believes the teachers are making the students into zombies and are slowly their brain are being eaten away and decaying at first rate. "Welcome to the university, I am Frey and these idiots who are having giggling fits are my best friends. And you are?" "Mordred Waters, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope we will end up as best friends." Frey nodded and went along with her friends to their class before they end up becoming late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlyn finally meets someone from her past who is close to her..

If Frey listened to her mother's stories about her father and how he died then she should have known that Mordred is the same person who lead to her father's death alongside with Morgana but alas it would later come back to haunt when something bad is going to happen both to her and her parents. While Frey was heading to her classes, Mordred thought to himself "Finally the first part of my plan is complete. Foolish girl, not realizing whom I am and also her own power. I can certainly detect some magical powers inside her. It seems Emrys didn't tell her about her own magical powers. After all, Emrys is the most powerful person to walk on this earth alongside with Arthur Pendragon who is born out of magic." "The revenge will be sweet and there is nothing to stop me from doing what I hoped to achieve while in Camelot." With that being said, he went back to where he came from. Meanwhile, Merlyn was walking in the streets lost in her thoughts when she bumped into someone else. Before she could apologise to that person, that same person simply said "Merlyn? Is that you? You haven't changed a bit over the centuries." Said the voice. Confused, Merlyn looked at the source of the voice and when she saw who she is, she was stunned and susprised at the same time because she did not expect to see that person especially in this lifetime. After all, all the centuries she spent alongside with her daughter she did not meet her friends. 

"Gwaine? Is that really you?" Said Merlyn as she repeated the question several times to make sure that she was not indeed dreaming and that he was here indeed in front of her. Gwaine, bless that man's heart hugged her really hard while she started crying because she was happy and excited at the same time. Because she felt that for the first time, she would not be alone alongside with her daughter. Not to mention that, Frey would offically meet one of her uncles and would learn a lot from him. Perhaps, he would be able to share some things about Arthur also. After all, despite the fact that she was alongside with Arthur in every step but there are moments that can be known to the knights who happens to be Arthur's allies and friends.   
Once they finished hugging each other and whipped off the tears that were coming from each other's eyes, they asked each other the most important question which is how Merlyn is alive and how did Gwaine is alive in this century while in other centuries he was never seen while she and her daughter lived in them. "A daughter? Let me guess, its Arthur's." Said Gwaine with a smirk on his face. Which caused Merlyn to blush and nodded her head thus confirming that Frey is indeed her's and Arthur's daughter. Soon they headed to a park,where they can catch up and remember all the old memories until it was time for Merlyn to go and pick up Frey from University. Merlyn asked Gwaine whether he wants to meet her daughter and to which he repiled "Hell yeah. Trust me, I am gonna share a lot of stories between you and Arthur during the time you guys were pining for each other and others."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Arthur and Merlyn are confused about their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.. sorry for the late update.. was busy with real life.. thanks for the kudos..

Flashback  
Merlyn continued to pace back and forth in Arthur's room while he returned from whatever Uther has tasked him to complete. She never felt confused in her entire life but right now she is more confused than ever. The reason why she is confused in the first place is because of Arthur. He keeps sending her mixed signals and because of it she is not sure whether or not Arthur wants to be simply her friend or something more.  
There are times she is confident of her own feelings and other times it confuses her own mind. She cannot share her own confusion with anybody else because it would rather confuse her more than ever. Is this how realization of love works? Well consider her susprised and shocked at the same time because she never expected that she would ever end up falling in love with her own prat and clotpole who happens to be Prince Arthur. Uther would never allow them together. She might be excuted for loving Arthur rather than be excuted for using magic.  How she fell in love is beyond words? She guessed it all happened due to the times they spent together, the teasing and the physical contact that came with all the package.

Meanwhile, Arthur felt confused also because Merlyn asked him a question that he thought that he had an answer to. But it seems the answer was not the right one. She only asked him today what he views her as. His answer? That she is someone whom he can rely on,have the same sense of humor and someone who understands him better than anything else. It seems it was the wrong thing to say because when he said that she looked at him in a funny way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frey is day dreaming about the guy whom she just met. Meanwhile, someone is back after many centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter updated on the same day.. hope you guys enjoy reading it.

Meanwhile Frey is completely lost in her thoughts and had started day-dreaming in her classes ever since she bumped into the cute boy. This had never happened to her before, after all this is will be her first time falling for a guy at a very fast rate.  
But before she could decide what to do with these new found feelings, she needs to talk to her mother since her mother is much more experienced in the field if you do not count the heartbreak. She always tells her friends that her parents love story is like Romeo and Juliet expect only her father died though it has been told that her father would come back when he is needed the most.  
She hoped for her and mother's sake that he comes back soon. Sure, her mother did have other relationships but none of them are serious because her heart would always belong to Arthur. After all, according to her mother they both are two sides of the coin and they will always find each other in each lifetime.  
At this moment, the Old Religion had sensed a disturbance in the balance. It seems that someone with evil intentions is trying to harm someone and disturb the very core of the balance that managed to be peaceful for many centuries with the help of Emrys. Though, there is no longer magic in this century yet there is a sense of magic that belongs to Emrys and her daughter Frey who has yet to discover her own abilities.  
It is time for the prophecy to be fulfilled. A prophecy that is ancient as time is. A prophecy that holds a promise. Just like that like that, the Old Religion used the magic that it has to command Lake Avalon to bring back The One and Once Future King from the dead after all this is the moment that would bring peace and balance to the nation and Old Religion. Meanwhile back at London, both Merlyn and Freya felt magic calling for them. Merlyn couldnt help but gasped out loud which had Gwaine looking at her in concern. "Merlyn, are you okay"? "He is back. He is back after all these centuries of me waiting for him to come back."  
Only then Gwaine could put two things together and realize that it could mean only one thing. That the Princess is coming back, Merlyn's soulmate and other side of her coin whereas for Freya she would be meeting her father for the first time.  
Quickly, Merlyn called her daughter on her cellphone to tell her that they on their way to pick her up and told her to tell her Professor some kind of excuse so she can go to the Lake Avalon with them. Without waiting for any reply, Merlyn cut the phone and rode as fast she could.  
After all these centuries waiting for Arthur, he has finally came back to her. She wondered what would be his reaction on finding out that he has a daughter and on how he would have to learn to live in the Modern World. After all, it would be a cultural shock for Arthur since everything has changed for centuries.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is finally coming back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter.. i will try to update regularly since its holidays..

Frey was still day-dreaming once a jolt of magic shocked her out of it. She quickly snapped out of it and wondered what on the earth had happened. She is getting both anxious and happiness emotions running through her. Just then, her phone started ringing and she quickly glanced to see whether her Professor is looking at her direction.  
Thankfully, he is not looking at her so she picked up her phone. Before she could say anything, her mother told her to come straight to Lake Alvon without any moment to lose. Her mother even told her to make some excuse to the Professor and hanged up.  
Freya wondered what on earth had happened that made her mother act like that. Then only she was able to understand that the reason why her mother was telling her to go to the Lake. It meant only one thing and that was her father was back after many centuries. But what happened to the world that they are living in that forced her father to come back from death? But right now, it is not the time to dwell on these unknown questions which she will soon get answers.   
She quickly told her Professor that her mother is unwell and needs to take her to the hospital. Thankfully, he brought the excuse and excused her for the rest of the day despite the fact that the classes are coming to an end for that day. Frey quickly borrowed her friend's motorbike keys so she can go fast and reach the Lake just in time. While she was on her way to the Lake, she didn't notice that a shadow was following her for she was lost in her own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is finally back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter updated.. enjoy reading..

It felt like weeks but after many centuries later, the One and Once Future King had raised. Merlyn alongside with Gwaine and Frey watched the Lake for the moment Arthur would come to the surface. A few minutes, a bright red cloak that had the dragon's crest appeared and what it seems like an enternity Arthur had finally resurfaced. Just like that, Merlyn had ran towards Arthur and hugged him hard and started crying for she missed him and was alone though she has their daughter beside her.  
As for Arthur, he hugged her very tightly as he did not want to let go of her because he felt like that if he let her go then she might disappear forever from his sight.  
Just then Gwaine had to spoil the reunion by announcing his presence as well as Frey. Arthur and Merlyn both got out of the Lake and went towards them. Gwaine and Arthur hugged each other with tears in their eyes meanwhile Merlyn went towards Frey who seemed struck in the spot because she was seeing her father for the first time after many centuries. After the men finished hugging each other, Arthur saw her for the first time. "Merlyn, who is this"? "This is our daughter Frey." Which shocked and hurt him because it means that when he died, Merlyn was expecting and he had missed a lot of milestones of his daughter's life.  
Nothing to be worried, since he is here he would make sure that their daughter is treated like a proper princess and would spend every single minute and hour with her by teaching her everything he knows from sword fighting and others. He came towards them and hugged them tightly. While this family reunion was happening, nobody noticed that somebody was looking at them. It was none other than Mordred who followed Frey here to the Lake. "Well, look whose back? Him being back will help in my plan".


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlyn finally reunited. They meet their other friends also and finally gets married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter updated. Thanks to those who gave kudos to this story. Means a lot to me.

When the reunion between the family ended, they let go of each other apart from Merlyn who was still hugging Arthur because she is still in shock. After all these centuries, her other half and other part of the coin is finally here in front of her. She hoped that they would never separate again from each other.  
However, soon enough they let go of each other. "Am I dreaming? Is Arthur really here"? Asked Merlyn. "Believe me Mer, princess is really here." Repiled Gwaine with happiness in his voice because he is happy to see Arthur again and also happy for Merlyn and her daughter because he knows that despite the fact that Merlyn shows a brave face to the world but deep inside she was alone without Arthur. While they were talking, Arthur towards his daughter. A daughter, something he imagined but to see a reality that is something. He looked at her and saw some of his features combined with Merlyn. "Umm, hi dad." Said Frey who is beyond confused on what else to say. Because what is she supposed to say to her father after many centuries apart? But never mind, both father and daughter are now reunited, now they can spend time together to know each other well.  
Months had passed since Arthur had came back. They also found the rest of the knights and it made Merlyn and Arthur happy because it completed their family and not to mention it gave a chance for their daughter to meet her uncles whom she has heard a lot from her mother's stories.  
Whereas Frey had became close to her father and it made Merlyn very happy because that what she all wanted for Frey. Because Frey grew up without her father and it made Merlyn very upset because she wanted a father figure for her daughter. Sure, she had some relationships in the past but none of them are serious because after all her heart will always belong to Arthur.  
Moreover, Arthur held to the promise that he made himself. He popped the question to Merlyn which she happily accepted. Soon two weeks later after intense wedding planning, Arthur and Merlyn has finally tied the knot. Gwaine and Lancelot walked her down the aisle and everyone can agree that it was the most beautiful wedding ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan has been made and now its time to put out the bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter updated. Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter.

It was time to put his plan into action and it was a very simple task if he had to say himself also. Now he just need to get close to Frey and do what he needs to happen. So everyday, he bumped into Frey at the University intentionally and flirted with her also. Heck, he even performed a magic spell that made her dream of him also.  
Meanwhile Frey was falling fast for this guy she just met. She never had an instant connection with any other guy before. It seems that destiny and fate wants her to be with this guy. But before she offically wants to ask him about his feelings, she needs to ask advice from her parents. After all, who would be much more experienced in the love department apart from her parents?   
So one afternoon, she went towards the garden where her father is attempting to plant some flowers. She clearly remembers the days that her father struggled with the new century. There were certain mishaps that are too funny and wouldnt be forgetten easily. But now slowly her father is learning the ways of this century. While she was walking towards them, she overhead her mother saying "I still dont get it. The prophecy said that you will come back when you are needed the most. So what I am not figuring out is the reason? Dont get me wrong, I am happy you are back but I am just simply curious." To which her father repiled "I am pretty sure that we will soon figure out the reason. But in the mean time, I am happy to be with you and our daughter. Imagine what would my father think if he saw us today? A servant not any servant but my maidservant who is now my wife and on top of that a daughter. He would be literally fuming and tell me to stop my childish behaviour and that you enchanted me with your magic."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlyn tell their love story to Frey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter updated. Thanks to those who gave kudos and bookmarked this story.. means a lot to me

She coughed to alert her presence and quickly her parents turned around to face her. She went towards them and sat down in the bench which is occupied by her mother. "What happened? Is everything all right"? Asked Arthur as he stopped doing whatever he was doing. "Nothing is wrong. I just want to ask you guys something." "Well ask away, what do you want to know"?   
"How did you guys first realise that you two fell in love with each other"? Asked Frey shyly because it is a not a topic that she talked about before.  
Arthur and Merlyn looked into each other's eyes before having a faraway look.  
Flashback  
Arthur could not believe his luck. Of all of things that is hardly believeable. He had to go on and fall in love with her. Guess, that is what happens when you have a close relationship with your maidservant before the friendship line offically disappears and there are the feelings of love entering into his heart. What is not there to love about her? She was kind, loyal and though stubborn at few times but she would always remain by his side. She would defend him and also tell him when he is wrong about something. He opened his eyes to the fact that the magic isnt evil and it is something beautiful and pure at the same time. Meanwhile, Merlyn is also having the same thoughts regarding Arthur. But she had only one fear and that is King Uther. What would he do, when he finds out that his son and his maidservant is in relationship that is goes beyond the line of friendship? Will he kill her, burn her or banish her? So many questions yet so many unanswered. Yet, she knew one thing and that is she wouldnt stop loving Arthur until the rest of her life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the re-telling of the story and giving Frey advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter updated..

Frey once again coughed to awake her parents from whatever they are imagining right now. She looked at them expectantly for an answer. "I guess we didnt know when we fell in love with each other but somehow we always knew that there is something more than friendship from the way we acted towards each other." Said Merlyn smiling at Arthur as she remembered the way that they both acted towards each other. With the constant teasing, name calling and the Dragon making riddles that seems to tell her that her destiny with Arthur runs much more deeper than it is.  
"Why the sudden question about us when we fell in love with each other"? Asked Arthur because he hoped that she didnt give the answer that he already knows somehow. "Well, I met a guy at the University. I never felt this way before to other guys that I had dated before. But somehow, this feels different and I think it is in a good way." Repiled Frey blushing when she thought of him. "It seems that you are already falling in love with him. My advice is tell the guy about what you feel and if he feels the same then it is good for you. Otherwise, just remain friends with each other. Not to mention that if you two are planning to go on date, introduce him to us so that way we will know whether he is a good or a bad guy for you. After all, we want the best for you." Repiled Merlyn as sat down next to Arthur to which he put his arms around her.  
Frey nodded her head indicating that she understood what her parents are telling her. Tomorrow at the University before the classes starts, she needs to find him and tell him on how she feels. There is a tiny amber of hope inside her that hopes that he felt the same way for her as she did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frey is ready to ask out the guy of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Was out of town for holidays and my classes started.. So need to focus on that also.

The very next day, Frey felt anxious and uneasy at the same time when her parents dropped her off near the gates of the University. Her dad is slowly learning the ways of this century with the help of her and her mother.  
During these weeks, she had met her other uncles who had been brought back. Her parents were beyond happy and excited to have them back, she knew that they were very close with each other back in Camelot.  
As she went back to the bench side, she looked everywhere looking for him hoping to have a talk with him.  
Because she wants to know whether or not that they are on the same page regarding their feelings. She really hoped that he shared the same complex feelings of love because it would make her very happy. All she ever wanted is the same kind of love story just like her parents expect with few changes.  
Just as she was lost in her thoughts, somebody came and sat down in the same bench as her. Few minutes later, that person coughed in order to alert her about their presence.She glanced at the person and instantly blushed hard because it was none other than the person that she wanted to talk about. "Thinking about me?" Asked Mordred teasing her in order to ease her. "How did he know what he was thinking about"? Thought Frey and quickly shakes off those thoughts because she is a person on an important mission now. "Hmm, I was actually meaning to find you because there are something that I need to discuss with you". He nodded his head in understanding and indicated her to continue talking on whatever is on her mind. "It seems that over the past few weeks, whenever we meet each other you seem to be flirting with me. I am confused on whether or not you are serious or you are just doing it as a joke." Said Frey seriously because she just wants to know the truth.  
"Okay, I will tell you the truth. Ever since I saw you on my first day I pretty much fell in love with you. But the reason I didn't make a move or just plain flirt with you is because I didn't know how you would react but seeing you blush every time it gave hope that you might feel the same." Answered Mordred making Frey blushed and before she could stop herself from doing a stupid thing, she went straight towards him and gave him a big hug and a kiss which indicated that yes she did feel the same way.  
While Frey was hugging him, Mordred smirked evilly because part of his plan worked and now its time for Arthur and Merlyn suffer the same way he suffered when he lost his love. For they wont know what hit them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Mordred to meet Merlyn and Arthur after many centuries later. Would they be able to warn their daughter about the danger she is in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter on the same day. Hope you enjoy it.

After finally confessing what they feel to each other, Frey agreed to go on a date with him tonight. She cannot wait for him to meet her parents, she really hoped that they would like and accept him because he is the perfect person who seems to be made just for her. The bell rung indicating it is time for classes. They both said goodbye and went on their separate classes. But Frey couldn't concentrate on her classes for her mind is on the upcoming date and what she need to wear in order to impress him.  
Hopefully, her mother would help her in that department though her father would probably make some kind of joke about her mother's choice by saying that her mother dressed as a man during her time at Camelot. Sometimes, there are times that Frey wished that she was at Camelot so she could have experienced what her parents have and lived. But sadly, according to this century Camelot is just a legend and her father also. There are speculations among people who study History on whether or not her father actually existed or not. Not to mention, they had changed a lot of her parents history and some others. But however, it seems that she is forgetting the most important part of her parents history and that is the person who killed her father thus ending the dream of the golden age and making Camelot as one nation.  
Soon, the bell rung indicating the classes are over for the day and she quickly went out towards the gates hurriedly saying goodbye to her friends who are left in confusion over what is happening. Her parents came just in time and she quickly got inside the car. Before she could say anything else, she quickly told them that she had a date with the guy whom she likes. Both Arthur and Merlyn were very happy because they knew how much their daughter likes this guy.It is the night of the date, everyone seemed excited and happy for Frey. It seems that her uncles had even came to their home just for this purpose, though she begged them not to scare or embarrass him. But they told her that they need to know whether or not he is good enough for her after all she is the daughter of a King and a powerful witch. She is a princess after all. When she looked at her parents for support, they shrugged their shoulders as saying that whatever her uncles slash the Knights of Camelot and her parents close friends and allies is true.  
Okay, she can do this and she hoped that she does not say anything embarrassing. Suddenly, the doorbell rung indicating that her date is here, before she could escape from them everyone went towards the front door to open and welcome their guest.  
Her parents laughed at their friends antics and went downstairs while she remained in her room getting ready. Frey wondered what would the reaction and just then she heard a loud gasp among them and suddenly it turned into whispers. She wondered what the heck was going on so she went downstairs to investigate.  
The scene was what she did not expected because she imagined them teasing him and giving him the shovel talk. But here is much different, it seems that her uncle Gwaine and her dad Arthur is being held by others who seem to be struggling. While the rest of her uncles and her mom has a angry expression on their face. "What is going on?" Asked Frey with confusion on her face and voice. "Frey, do you know who is this?" Asked her mom. "Yes, he is the guy whom I was telling about. The one whom I had feelings for." "I am sorry sweetheart, but I and the rest of us will not allow you go on a date with him".  
"What? Are you serious? Why would you do that? Don't answer that. Dont you guys care for me and mom I never said anything to you when you were waiting for dad to come back. But, when I found my own slice of happiness, you guys were happy for me but now this reaction. I hate you guys." Said Frey and went towards her room crying.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred's evil plan is now set in motion. Can Merlyn and Arthur stop him before its too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here is a new chapter. Sorry for the delay. Real life needs attention so that is why.

Mordred smirked in happiness for his plan is working perfectly. The bait had been placed and all it needs Frey to complete the last task and it would finally be completed. Who would have thought that the beloved Emrys and Arthur will finally be killed by none other than their own daughter's magic. Which in his opinion, is a foolish thing to do by not telling their daughter about her own magic.  
He quickly sent her text saying on where to meet him and come there without informing her parents or uncles because they wouldn't understand their love. Hopefully, that foolish girl will do exactly what he told her to do. Just then, his phone buzzed indicating that he got a reply and lo and behold it was the foolish girl Frey replying to him that she would be there. Soon, it is time to put his plans into action. Meanwhile back at Merlyn and Arthur's house, everyone was discussing about what just had happened a few minutes ago. While everyone was discussing on what to do next, Merlyn went upstairs to Frey's room and make her understand on why she cannot date him and who is that person and why everyone hates him. Hopefully, Frey would understand though she might be heartbroken for a while after all he is the first serious guy that her daughter had fallen in love with while in the other centuries she was scared to open her heart because they always left before people could realize that something is wrong with them.Frey could not believe the nerve of her entire family. How dare they disrespect the guy whom she had feelings for? Don't they have any respect and love for her? Excuse her, when her mother was mourning the loss of her father for centuries, she never said anything because she understood that it is painful for her mom. Just then, her phone buzzed indicating that she got a text and to her relief it was none other than Mordred who told her to come to the spot that they use to hang out together.  
She quickly replied to him saying that she will be there. But first, she needs to sneak out first from the house without letting anyone see her because otherwise it would be difficult since she is pretty sure that nobody would let her to go out and let alone meet him. So she quickly hatched a plan in which she can escape easily without anybody noticing. So she quickly took out the blankets from her bed and then tied them together in her bed and around her waist so that way she can balance herself and not fall herself thus injuring her.  
She slowly climbed from her window and quickly jumped to the ground and ran as fast as she could to the spot where he told her to come and meet him. Her heart is beating really fast because after all this is the first time she is doing something against her parents wishes. But she loves him so if her parents does not approve then so shall be it.  
Meanwhile Mordred had finished laying out the last of his plans and all he had to do is wait until the foolish girl comes. Not a few minutes had passed, Frey has arrived and when she saw him, she quickly went towards him and hugged him. He pretended to hug her and told her that he is thinking of them running away so that way her parents would realize that they made a big mistake and they would call them and tell them to come back home. Frey is on board with his idea but she is little bit scared but at the same time she wanted to be with him so she agreed to his idea.  
Before, she could tell him that she agreed to his idea she got hit by a magical spell which made her controlled by Mordred. "What do you need my master?" Asked Frey in a trance. " I want you to kill Emrys and Arthur once they came here to save you." Said Mordred in an evil voice. "Yes master. It will happen." Replied Frey and she walked away to await her parents.  
Meanwhile at Arthur and Merlyn's house, they were discussing on the fact that they should have told their daughter who is that man at that moment so that way their daughter would understand the way they react towards Mordred. "I will go and tell her to come downstairs so that way we can explain to her." Said Merlyn getting up from the sofa and going towards the staircase. Arthur nodded his head and while his wife went upstairs, he groaned and thought of how his daughter is going to react on what he and Merlyn is going to tell her now.  
Just then, he heard Merlyn screaming his name and he quickly got up and ran upstairs and taking his sword with him just in case. When he halted in front of Frey's room, he saw the window open and the blankets being thrown outside. He had a flashback to the moment when he did an exact thing with the help of Merlyn. But he was brought back to reality by Merlyn saying his name and shaking him really hard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlyn try to save their daughter. Can they save her or will Mordred keep her captive with his magic forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably will be the second last chapter for this story. Thanks to those who bookmarked and gave kudos to this story. Means a lot to me. Enjoy reading.

"Arthur, she is gone. Oh, I am pretty sure that Mordred has something to do with it. Otherwise, Frey normally never does anything like this. We need to find them. Oh where they could be?" Asked Merlyn scared while shaking Arthur because it seems that he is lost in his own world when his own daughter is missing. Arthur came back from whatever world he is lost in and hugged her in order to calm her down. Because she is crying and shaking.  
Just then Merlyn heard a voice inside a head which brings memories back at Camelot when Mordred first talked to her inside her mind.  
"Merlyn, I have your daughter. If you want to save her then come to the exact spot I tell you to come with Arthur. Otherwise there would be consequences." Said Mordred in an evil voice. Merlyn wanted to scream and do something but right now at this moment her daughter needs help and save her from whatever Mordred had planned. So she quickly told Arthur what Mordred had told her and soon they went to the destination. When they reached the destination, she wanted to sigh because it is none other than the Lake. Yes, the Lake that took Arthur away from her for centuries and it seems that Mordred has the same idea again expect this time it would not only be Arthur but her and their daughter also. But she will not allow it, she will save them even if she die doing it.  
Even Arthur was having the same thoughts though he is not ready to die again because fate and centuries had separated him from the love of his life and his daughter not to mention he had missed a lot of milestones of his daughter but no more for he is going to protect them.  
Meanwhile Frey has no idea on what is happening because she is under the influence of Mordred but if she knew what is happening then immediately she would break up with him and save her parents with the help of her magic because that would be the first time of her using her magic. Mordred has no idea that Frey already knows about her magic heritage because Merlyn has already told her and they has been doing spells since the past few weeks. The moment they reached the destination, immediately they felt that something was wrong because everything seems to be quiet and deadly in the middle of the night. They hoped that Frey is okay and that Mordred has not harmed her or did something worse.  
Just then, Mordred appeared in front of them with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk that told them that he had the worst planned for them. Merlyn really hoped that her magic which is strong can outwit him. "Well, well. Isn't it the Future King and his trusted Emrys? It seems the old religion is right after all, by saying that that you two would reunite again and make the world pure again. You know what I think? I think that it should be corrected when I kill both of you again." Said Mordred as he took one step closer towards and then turned his back on him.  
"Where is Frey? What did you do to her?" Shouted Merlyn as she is anxious to know the condition of her daughter. "Oh you mean that stupid and naive girl. I still cannot believe that she is the daughter of the most strong couple but instead she turned out to be like that." Said Mordred as he smirked and raised his hand as if ready to do a spell that might do harm to Merlyn and Arthur.  
Merlyn was ready to protect them if required, its time for Mordred to pay for his sins and for trying to harm her family. It seems like Arthur has the same thoughts as Merlyn because he held Merlyn in a protective manner while looking at Mordred with pure anger on his face.  
This is the person whom he protected from Uther when he was just a kid and made him a knight but how things had changed. This is the same person responsible for his death that separated him from Merlyn and his daughter Frey for centuries. But no more pain, its time for Mordred to realize the errors of his ways. Few minutes passed, but there was no attack yet which confused both of them and was slowly letting their guard down which is the first mistake they made.  
Just then Mordred released his ultimate weapon which is none other than Frey who has been brainwashed by him. Both Merlyn and Arthur gasped both in surprise and shock because they cannot believe that Mordred is controlling their daughter and that they have to fight their own daughter. Even Merlyn was little hesitant to use her magic so she has to be extra careful with the spells that she has to use when defending herself and Arthur. However, without a warning Frey started attacking them and both of them tried to take cover and Merlyn slowly went towards her daughter in order to break the spell that Mordred seemed to put her on. Whereas, Arthur went towards Mordred empty handed which is not a good choice but he has no choice but to fight with him bare handed. They started fighting but it became soon clear that they did not have the upper hand.  
Just then, something felt different in the air as Arthur was about to attack Mordred the sword of Excalibur appeared out of nowhere and Arthur quickly firmly grasped it and went to attack with a new resolution in his mind. Meanwhile, Merlyn temporarily knocked Frey out and went towards Arthur in order to help and save him at the same time. Just as Mordred was about to attack Arthur, Merlyn quickly created a shield that protected Arthur and finally with the help of the shield Arthur plunged the Excalibur deep inside Mordred's stomach which immediately killed him and made Frey faint again.  
They both could not believe it, the danger has finally passed and quickly went towards Frey. Frey woke up in confusion and start crying while asking for her parents forgiveness for not believing them when they and her uncles told her what kind of person Mordred was. They quickly forgave her and soon they went home for there is no more danger. And they are finally together and nothing would separate them anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has survived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. Hope you guys enjoyed reading the story.

It has two weeks since the battle had happened. Mordred had been defeated with the help of the rest Arthur, the rest of the knights and finally the magic of Merlyn and Frey. But it seems that Frey's magic combined with Merlyn had became stronger which did the trick.  
Meanwhile Frey is still in shock because it seems that while she was under the influence of Mordred, she tried to kill her own parents which is something that she would never want to be repeated for a long time. However, her parents forgave her for they knew that she didn't do it on purpose. Thus, Merlyn has told her that she would be taught on how to control her magic and teach some spells that would come in handy. But now it is the time to put everything behind and be happy at this moment.  
After all, her parents are reunited alongside with the knights. It seems like that they would never be separated again. Oh not to mention, they are holding a ball to celebrate the anniversary of her parents. Yes, she is officially a Princess which shocked her friends because according to them, she never mentioned that she is part of the royal family.  
The ball seems to be a blast and everyone is having fun. The knights were telling Frey and her friends about the adventures of Arthur and Merlyn had which made everyone laugh.  
While the rest of the people were enjoying the ball, Merlyn and Arthur went outside and kissed each other. After all, The One and Once Future King and Emrys is finally reunited and they would never be separated ever again.


End file.
